Silver Truth
by Sayaka
Summary: Viviel Dorgen is a seventh year student waiting for her last year at Hogwarts to end so she can go to Healer Training. But her grades are slipping, and Draco Malfoy looks like the only way out.
1. Part One

She walked slowly back from her studying at the library. Madam Pince had shooed her out five minutes before curfew so that'd she be able to return to her common room in time. But Viviel Dorgen didn't want to go back to the Slytherin dungeons. Her classmates would be gathered around the fire, talking and laughing while putting off their homework until the last minute.  
  
Her feet dragged down the stairs one at a time, her eyes fixed on the grey stone beneathe her. Viviel fiddled with a roll of parchment in her hand, an essay that Professor Snape had handed back to them earlier that day. She was so preoccupied with remembering the grade that had been written on the corner of her essay that she took her a minute to realize her feet had already brought her to the common room entrance.  
  
"Venomous Tantacula."  
  
The noise from the common room hit Viviel like a tidal wave as the smooth stonewall pulled apart for her to enter. She walked quickly down the steps and made her way towards the girls' dormitories, intending on rereading her essay over before turning in for the night, the roll of parchment clutched tightly in her hand. But apparently not tight enough.  
  
Viviel found the paper pulled swiftly from her grasp by one of her fellow seventh-years. He glanced at the grade scrawled on the top of her paper before crowing, "A P? You got a P, Dorgen?!"  
  
"Shut your trap." she said angrily and made to snatch her essay back. The scrawny Slytherin waved it tauntingly out of her reach. "Stop it, Zabini!"  
  
He laughed harder and held her paper even farther from her. Her left hand curled into a first as though she'd like nothing better than to punch him. Viviel's other hand plunged into her robes, halfway to her wand before she stopped and glared at Zabini.  
  
"Watch your back, Blaise. She looks ready to hex you." laughed Draco Malfoy, another of her classmates. She threw him the dirtiest look she could muster. He was the Slytherin quidditch captain, a prefect, and probably the most popular boy among the Slytherin girls; he took full of advantage of his position. He stretched from his position in the most comfortable leather chair and plucked the parchment from Blaise's hands. Draco got to his feet and walked around, reading it.  
  
"She won't. If she jinxes anyone and gets put on the record, she might be rejected from Saint Mungo's Healer Training." said Zabini haughtily.  
  
Draco brought up his cool grey eyes from her paper and looked at her appraisingly. "A Healer, eh, Dorgen?"  
  
"Give it back, Malfoy." she said, getting fed up with being the subject of the joking. They made fun of someone every night, whether it was a scared first year, a third year whose voice was cracking, or their own yearmates.  
  
"With grades like that in Potions, she'll be kicked out for sure." sniffed Pansy Parkinson. She was sitting on the floor, right next to the chair Draco had occupied moments before.  
  
"What would you know?" snapped Viviel, her dark blue eyes flashing, "You got kicked out of Potions after O.W.L.s."  
  
Pansy flushed pink and glared viciously from her seat. Sticking out her hand, Viviel turned her face back to Draco, her anger radiating through the silent common room. He wordlessly handed it back and watched her go off to bed.  
  
"She'd give up everything to tend to vomiting, decaying wizards. It's disgusting she'd even want to touch them, especially the Mudbloods." said Pansy, shuddering at the thought.  
  
"But a Healer... it takes ambition." Draco said, reclaiming his seat. "Did anyone see the Gryffindor quidditch practice? That idiot Jack Sloper hit Weasley straight on his head with his bat..."  
  
  



	2. Part Two

It was early Wednesday morning when Viviel awoke. She glanced at the ticking clock on her bedside table, groaning and pulling her covers over her head when she realized it was only twenty past four. The Slytherin girl tried vainly to fall back asleep but the ticking from her clock rang in her ears, every now and again joined by a thunderous snore from the behind the curtain's of Millicent Bulstrode's four poster bed. She rolled around under her warm covers doing her best to block out all sound. Eventually, Viviel gave up the struggle to regain some sleep, slipped out of her bed, and into her school robes.  
  
She grabbed her school bag and stuffed it with a few spare rolls of a parchment and a quill as she made her way into the common room. It was dark, as there were no windows to let the light shine through, though Viviel doubted there would be any light at all this early in the morning in late November. Students weren't allowed to roam corridors until six, so she sat infront of the fireplace, taking a faint note that someone, a house elf probably, had tended to the fire so there were be flames rather than glowing coals.  
  
"What are you doing up so early, Dorgen?" called a voice from the direction of the leather chairs.  
  
Viviel turned her head quickly and peered into the darkness to look for who was talking. From out of the shadows came Draco Malfoy, already dressed with his silver prefect's badge pinned to his robes and his blonde hair artistically tousled to give him an almost dashing look.  
  
"Bulstrode's snoring kept me awake." she said shortly, remembering the night before in the common and not altogether keen on talking with him.  
  
"Same here, Crabbe though. That ogre could snore a giant down, it's that offensive." drawled Draco in an offhand tone. He strolled casually up to the fireplace and leaned against, looming over her so that his perfect face was illumined by the firelight.  
  
She was a bit surprised that he'd be talking about one of his friends in such a vulgur manner that it must of shown on her face, for he said, "Just because he's an aquaintance doesn't keep Crabbe from being a oafish dult. Goyle for that matter, too. The only thing they're good at is swinging Bludger bats."  
  
"Ah." she muttered. _Why am I surprised? No one is Draco's friend except for Draco himself, the big-headed prat._  
  
Silence reigned in the common room a couple of minutes, the sole sounds coming from the logs crackling in the fireplace. Finally, Draco sat down next to her, and watched her for a moment or two. She waiting, expecting him to say something.  
  
"You know... if you're having trouble in Potions, I wouldn't mind helping you." he offered quietly.  
  
"What?"  
  
Viviel was so taken aback by this that for a moment she just stared at him dumbfounded. When had the almight Draco Malfoy stepped off of his throne to help others? As though he could help her with her essays.  
  
He smiled a bit too wide for her taste before saying, "I know you're one of the tops students in seventh year and all, but if you're really worried about that P you got from Snape, I wouldn't mind helping you out now and again."  
  
"How could you help me?" she said incredulously. While he was in many of her N.E.W.T. classes, Malfoy didn't recieve as many high marks as she did from their teachers. Where she recieved O's and E's, he usually scraped by with A's and an occasional E or two.  
  
"I'll have you know, Dorgen, I got an O on that last potion we made in class. That Deflating Draft, remember? As I recall, you only managed an A." he said. She could see a hint of a smirk on the corners of his lips that he was trying to hide, and reddened a little, both with embarrassment and anger.  
  
But as furious as Viviel was with Draco for bringing up her marks into the conversation, she did admitt to herself that Potions was one of Malfoy's better classes. Snape often refered to his potion making techniques during class or read bits and pieces of his essay aloud for the rest to hear. More than anything, she didn't want to lose her place on the list for trainee entries at Saint Mungo's. But with a Potions mark like that, she would.  
  
"What would you want for it?" asked Viviel, eyes narrowed.  
  
She knew Slytherins and she knew Draco. Rarely in this house did anyone do anything without expecting some sort of payment in return. It was too much to hope he'd want to help her out of the goodness of his heart. _He didn't have a heart._ Viviel reminded herself. She set her blue eyes on him, suspicious of what he might want.  
  
"Hang out with me for a bit." he said in too casual a tone. "Do some things once and awhile for me Be... with me."  
  
"No way!" she exclaimed, outraged. She had expected gold or homework favors. "I am _not_ going to be your lap dog."  
  
"Did I say that?" said Draco standing up. He kept cool about her accusation and lounged for a bit. "No. You just need to get around a bit more, and I'm sick of only having this fools to talk to. There's as much in it for you as there is for me." He held out his hand to help her up, setting his cool grey eyes on hers.  
  
A horrible battle raged inside of her, the part wanting nothing to do with Draco against the other tat was desperate for anything that would help insure her future as a Healer. It was over in a matter of minutes. Her ambition won over her judgement of his character and Viviel graciously excepted his hand up.  
  
"That wasn't so bad." Draco joked, keeping ahold of her hand for just a second longer than a person normally would. He winked roguishly at her. "Maybe there's something in you yet, Viviel."  
  



	3. Part Three

Viviel lingered by the door to the Potions dungeon, waiting for Professor Snape to show them into the classroom. Students from each of the four houses were mingling around, talking and comparing notes from classes or reviewing the latest quidditch scores for the England national league teams. Her Slytherin yearmates that happened managed to keep their grades high enough to remain in Potions after O.W.L.s were in a huddle away from the rest, sneering most prominently at a group that included Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. Granger was sanctimoniously ignoring Pansy's comments on her bushy hair, though Weasley shot Pansy a dirty look every so often.  
  
When the door finally opened Viviel hurried in and shakily laid her Potions essay facedown on the teacher's desk like she always did, then preceded to her seat somewhere on the side of the room. She was slightly more confident she had done better on this essay than the last. Draco had gone over it as promised and made a few corrections. Truthfully, she had thought her paper looked like a chicken had run across it while it was still wet, but Draco had surprisingly reassured her it wasn't as bad as many of the essays he had seen other students write.  
  
She took out another roll of parchment and smoothed it out across her writing area, knowing that Professor Snape would start out the class with a few notes before setting them to Potion making. Hearing someone take the seat next to her, which usually remained empty, Viviel was once again shocked to find Draco beside her.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked, rather stupidly.  
  
"What else?" Draco replied with what he obviously thought was a charming smile, "I'm attending to your every Potions need. Slytherin's serpent, what if you added jujiberry juice to your potion instead of essence of sea snail and I wasn't there to stop you?"  
  
Viviel felt her face turn a dark red and turn back quickly to dig a quill out of her bag. Last time she had made a potion in class, she done the exact thing he had mentioned and he knew it. A small flame of anger burned inside of her, but she pushed it resolutely away, knowing it wouldn't do her any good if she didn't listen to his help.  
  
By the time the heat finally drained from her cheeks, she felt it was safe to look up again and pay attention to what Professor Snape was telling the class about the various degrees of the Skin Selector Solution. Distracted momentarily by muttering from behind her, Viviel turned to find Potter and his friends staring curiously from her to Draco and back. She blushed again and glared at them for disturbing her concentration before taking up her quill again.  
  
Professor Snape left them with instructions on the board and hurried to take care of a pile of essays in his office, trusting that they wouldn't disturb each other, lest he take away house points.  
  
Viviel and Draco both set up their cauldrons with stable fires and waited for the water to boil while measuring out the various ingredients they would need. More than once, Draco corrected the amount she was measuring or the way she choose to peel her Quivering Cucumber into strips. She was glad he was helping her, because she became repeatedly distracted by the constant murmuring behind her from the direction of Potter's desk area.  
  
"Really," Draco said for the fifth time, grabbing her wrist before she could make another mistake, "You need to stir more slowly. The board says 'moderately fast,' not hurricane style."  
  
She thanked him quietly. "Sorry… distracted…" 


	4. Part Four

Viviel later wondered how she had ever made it through the entire double Potions lesson without going insane by the constant distractions of the Gryffindors. They had talked throughout the entire class in low tones so that finally Professor Snape glided out of his office and took off ten points from their house. She felt their eyes follow her down to dinner and caught them many times staring over from the Gryffindor table. A couple of other eyes were beginning to follow her, too. Other students from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw would turn suddenly from their friends to stare curiously in her direction.  
  
This continued on for week or so, students watching her avidly during meals or haunting her footsteps to her classes. Potions, which had started out with an A on her essay when it was handed back, became the most distasterous lesson Viviel ever remembered attending. Potter and his friends, with the exception of Granger who was attempting to shush them, weren't bothering to keep their voices down at the next lesson. She caught snippets of what they were saying as she trying to copy Draco and his simmering Radiation Reductor Draft.  
  
"I guess Parkinson finally got sick of his inflamed head and dumped him." Weasley was saying.  
  
"Not likely. Did you see her drooling at him from across the table during breakfast?"  
  
"Shhhhh…"  
  
"What other reason does Draco have to find a new girl?"  
  
"Maybe he wanted a new toy. I don't blame him, Pansy's an ugly cow…"  
  
"Shut up, you two," Granger hissed, "You're going to make Snape angry again."  
  
"We were just wondering about his new lap dog, is all, Hermione…"  
  
Viviel's hand shook at this comment and the cup of chopped kelpie liver fell on the edge of her cauldron. Half of the liver plopped noisily into the bubbling magenta water and turned it a purple. The other half scattered across her work table and the dungeon floor.  
  
"Dorgen!" Draco sighed angrily, trying to hurriedly gather the chopped liver and put it into the potion quickly before it was too late. "What in the blazes do you think you're doing?!"  
  
"I… I just…"  
  
They gathered the liver and tossed it in. The purple blended carefully into a dull blue, nothing like the vivid sea blue in Draco's cauldron. She bit her lip angrily and tossed a malevolent look over at Potter and Weasley who were still talking about her and Draco. Draco followed her gaze and listened as well.  
  
"At least she's good looking. Who is she again?"  
  
"Ron, _honestly_." Granger sighed. "She's Viviel Dorgen, and she'd one of the top students, I'd thought you'd know that…"  
  
"An intelligent Slytherin, not likely." said Weasley with a snort. Potter laughed. "She's not so smart if she's gone google-eyed at Draco."  
  
"She doesn't seem to google-eyed to me." Granger commented.  
  
"Why's she always seeking him for Potions help?" asked Potter curiously.  
  
They hadn't looked in her direction for a while and didn't seem to realize their conversation was being listened into. Some of the other students around their table also were pausing in their potion making to listen to their theories.  
  
"I bet she wants something else from him. Like his body, or his money. He's daddy's little rich boy and all…"  
  
"And you're daddy's little poor boy, Weasley." Sneered Draco loudly for the entire Potions class could hear.  
  
Weasley's ears went a brilliant pink around the edges as the three of them looked suddenly up and over at them. Viviel was furious and well aware that her wand hand was always in her pocket. She took a deep breathe and tried to calm her screaming nerves.  
  
_Stupid, ignorant, nosy…_ she thought, steaming, _How can they have the nerve to even accuse me of such a thing without any damned proof!_  
  
"Shut up, Malfoy." Potter said, his wand also already in his hand and pointed in their direction.  
  
"Harry…"  
  
"Tell your blood-traitor friend to keep his own perverted thoughts in his head, Potter." Draco spat out. "Don't talk about what you don't know. You're friend the Mudblood knows that."  
  
It was all over the school by dinner time. Professor Snape had cut Gryffindor fifty points and landed Potter in a week's worth of detentions for trying to jinx Draco from across the dungeon. He had missed, thankfully, but had hit Viviel's cauldron which had drenched everyone in a ten foot radius. All the students hit with her weak potion had had to be sent to Madam Pomfrey's so she could stop their skin from glowing a brilliant purple-white. And Professor Snape had given Viviel extra homework. 


	5. Part Five

A cold winter draft seeped in through the doors out to the Hogwarts grounds right onto Viviel's feet where she was waiting in the Entrance Hall for Draco. It was a Hogsmeade weekend, and he had reminded her over dinner earlier in the week that her part of the bargain was to accompany him when he wished.  
  
Flashback  
"But Draco-"  
  
"No buts, Viviel. You promised you'd come out with me." His grey eyes twinkled mischieviously in the candle light of the dinner table. He had chosen to sit with her for dinner, just like he'd chosen to sit next to her in Charms earlier that day and work with her in Herbology earlier that week.  
  
"I have that essay Professor McGonnagal gave us, you know that-"  
  
"And you'll have all of Sunday to finish it. Just come out with me-"  
End Flashback  
  
She fiddled impatiently with her green and silver scarf and made sure that her coat was snuggly buttoned for the fifth time. He was taking forever to get whatever it was he said he had left back in his dormitory. Rolling her eyes upwards the ceiling as though begging for patience, Viviel began to tap her foot as she watched the staircase the Slytherins came up from. A familiar trio caught her eye as they crossed the hall to check out with Filch: Potter, Weasley, and Granger. Weasley looked over at her appraisingly and then took off with his friends down to the road to the village.  
  
"Got it." said a voice to her left. Draco had come back, a dazzling smile plastered onto his face and his blonde hair swept back out of his eyes.  
  
"Let's get on with this then." she said grumpily and filed out down the front steps past Filch, who checked their pair of them off.  
  
He caught quickly up with her and asked, "Why such a sour mood, Dorgen? It's almost like this is a punishment for you, like a detention or something."  
  
"What do you call me Viviel on some occasions and Dorgen on others?" asked Viviel, exaspherated by the pleasent mood he seemed to be in. To her, anything that called her away from her books _was_ a punishment. "Just call me Viviel and get it over with, for Merlin's sake."  
  
"I'm honored. Viviel it is then."  
  
They walked in silence the rest of the way into Hogsmeade, passing various students also bundled up against the cold December air. People were discussing gifts they had planned on getting friends and whether or not they should stop buy the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer later on.  
  
"You're not a very interesting companion as I thought you'd be."  
  
"I try." she said wryly, wondering how long it would take him to realize what she thought of his imflamed ego.  
  
"Haha. Atleast you have a sense of humor." he commented, burying his hands in his coat to keep them warm. "Do you mind if we go to Honeydukes first? It might sweeten your mood, plus I need to buy a box of their toffees for my mum and some of the fizzing whizbees. It's a favorite of one of my little cousins."  
  
"You have cousins?" she asked without thinking, "How old?"  
  
"This little one's four. He's a hand full for my dad's brother, let me tell you. Broke his toybroom stick already over one of the house elf's head."  
  
She gasped. "How horrible!"  
  
"I know, it was a premium model, too. Nearly cost 200 galleons." He shook his head and smiled. "I toss a quaffle with him when we visit. I thought it'd be nice to get him a present he can't break this year. After you."  
  
Draco pulled open the door into Honeydukes, which was swarming with students. Squeezing inside after her, he pulled her off into a corner that had some of they're best selling sweet wrapped up in ready to go packages. A large man with a bald head had a tray of dark fudge, which she took a piece of. It was quite good, in her opinion, and she smiled as she ate the rest of her piece.  
  
"It's too bitter for me." Draco said with a small sigh of distaste as he got at the end of the line to buy his purchases. "Aren't you getting anything?"  
  
"Well... maybe some fudge for my dad. The ones with the chili peppers. He liked that last time I took some home." she said thoughtfully, realizing she hadn't actually thought of what she needed to by for her family that year.  
  
"Fiery, huh? Just like you. Figures." He turned to dump some coins on the counter as a witch wrapped up his order.  
  
They left to go face the cold wind again, this time with packages in their hands. It hadn't snow yet that year at all, but she wasn't really regretting that at all. Snow, she found, was also accompanied by an outbreak of colds and pnemonia among the students at Hogwarts. It also meant Viviel would have to spend some of her time helping Madam Pomfrey brew up cauldron after cauldron of Pepperup Potion, which smelled as vile as it tasted. Draco hussled her into a small shop she hadn't seen before called Maxwell Mixes. The moment she stepped inside, she realized that he had brought her to the Hogsmeade apothecary. Random bundles of dried herbs and flowers hung from the ceiling, and she saw various pickled body parts from different enchanted animals lining the shelf behind the counter.  
  
"I thought you might like to see this, or even buy it." Draco said, pointing to a small bookshelf of potions books near the register. "I need to get some more ingrediants for class, so..."  
  
She walked over to the shelf while he dictated what he needed to the elderly wizard, assumedly Maxwell, behind the counter, who he apparently knew quite well. One book in particular caught her eye. It was a faded and battered copy of an old textbook. Viviel picked it up and reading the peeling letters on the spine: "1739: N.E.W.T. Potions Standard."  
  
"That can still be put to good use, miss." said Maxwell, peering at her through squinted eyes. "Not much's changed o'er the years, ye know."  
  
"Oh- Thank you, sir. How much would it cost?" She was afraid to know the price after spending a good deal in Honeydukes.  
  
Maxwell glanced over at Malfoy, who had another bag added to the ones in his arms, and said with a crooked smile, "Free, miss. I couldn't make a beauty like ye pay for that old thing. Plus, young Malfoy here, it'd do well in his courtin' ye..."  
  
"Maxwell." said Draco, a hint of warning in his voice.  
  
"Get on with yer young selves! Shoo- out, out!"  
  
He glanced back at the apothecary keeper before opening the door for Viviel, who slipped her new potions books into her bag. "Come on, I'll get you a butterbeer. It's freezing. I hate the winter, especially when it snows."  
  
"Me, too." said Viviel, surprised out of her silence. "I hate taking the potions to keep you from getting sick."  
  
"That Pepperup Potion stinks up the entire southern wing when Pomfrey brews it." said Draco casually.  
  
She smiled at him, glad to have someone else understand how bad it smelled. Madam Pomfrey always insisted she couldn't smell a thing, but Viviel personally believed it was because Madam Pomfrey's smelling senses had long since been dead. Soon enough they were both seat with an open butterbeer bottle in front of them, tucked in by the fireplace at a table for two.  
  
"Why didn't Crabbe and Goyle come along?" she asked.  
  
"Detention. Sinistra's making them chart out the entire star system from memory for breaking her telescopes during their last lesson." he told her, taking a deep swig. "I'm surprised you even came with me. I thought you'd hide up in your dormitory and not come down."  
  
Viviel turned hurt blue eyes on him. "Why would you think that? You said I had to-"  
  
"Well, yeah, but you never know. I guess there's more to you that meets the eye. And I suppose that's good that you keep your promises, since you plan on being a Healer and all."  
  
"I suppose..." she mumbled, feeling guilty as she recalled her unfinished Transfiguration essay on bone structure and the components for rebuilding marrow.  
  
"Are you willing to come to my quidditch game after Christmas break?" he asked suddenly.  
  
"Well-"  
  
"Come on, you'll make me happy. And you can shock all the stupid Gryffindors by appearing in public." Draco joked, grinning as she blushed.  
  
"If you put it that way, I'll do it just to spite you." she shot back, drinking from her bottle in an attempt to hide her pink cheeks.  
  
"You know. You're not so bad."  
  
She didn't have a response to that.  



	6. Part Six

The corridors were empty after most of the student population had gone home for the holidays. Viviel had elected to stay at school to study for N.E.W.T.s rather than go home to spend time with her pushy relatives, something her over-bearing mother did not approve of. She had received a Howler in the early hours of her first day of Christmas break. It was a stroke of luck she was the only Slytherin staying at Hogwarts over holiday, and only she had to endure a long tirade about the lack of importance she placed in family ties. Unfortunately, the Howler had burned a hole in the bed spread of Pansy Parkinson, but Viviel decided that the pug-faced girl could deal with it by herself on her return.  
  
She awoke on Christmas morning to a blessing: silence. There was no harsh winter wind blowing drafts under the door or snoring that rocked the tops of the canopy beds. Dressing in a daze, she found that a small pile of wrapped presents had been placed lovingly beside the foot of her bed. She noticed the usual gifts from her parents, and a small package that had handwriting similar to Madam Pomfrey's(whom Viviel had sent a new case of glass tumblers for potion distribution). But there was a box wrapped in shining silver paper, with no note attached to the outside to say whom it was from.  
  
Curiously, she picked this up first and looked at it closely in her hands. Viviel chose not to open it immediately, in case it was containing some ill-concieved joke from one of her "thoughtful" yearmates. She unwrapped a new set of measuring cups from Madam Pomfrey, the usual winter clothing from her mother, and a set of transfiguration books from her father, who knew her better than the rest.  
  
After placing her gifts aside, she looked at the present again. She was so intensly curious as to what was inside the box. Careful, with her wand close at hand lest something unwanted jump out at her or explode, Viviel tore the silver paper away and lifted the top of the box.  
  
Inside, nestled on dark green velvet, was a silver charm, a wand crossed over a bone, slipped over a delicate silver chain. It was the emblem of the St. Mungo's Healers. Shocked, she lifted the necklace in her fingers to inspect. The silver shone in the candlelight of her room and tiny sparks glittered around the end of the miniscul wand.  
  
"Wow…" she whispered, wondering vaguely who could have ever spent so much money on a gift such as that and who would have, for her. Viviel turned back to the box for answers, and found a tiny note tucked under the velvet.  
  
_ Viviel,  
  
I do so hope that you are enjoying your holidays, and I would join you in the empty dungeons, but I must be with family during Christmas.  
  
I hope the necklace fits your taste. When I first cast my eyes upon it, it shone with the same brilliance as your mind does.  
  
Wishing you a good holiday,  
  
Sincerely Yours, Draco_  
  
"Draco?" she thought aloud as she stared disbelievingly at the paper in her hand. Why would he ever spend so much on her? It wasn't like they had anything in common other than the help he was lending her for potions. Unless…  
  
But even he wouldn't be as stupid as to presume there was something going on between the two of them other than favors. Viviel had expressively told him she would not being falling into his lap like many of the other girls who spent their every waking minute staring at him from where ever they sat or stood.  
  
_Then again,_ she thought to herself,_ nothing in the letter instigated that he had the mind to do anything with me other than go over Potions notes._ She was just worrying about the possible distraction he would cause from her lessons. He knew Viviel had no REAL interest in carrying on a liason with him.  
  
"Why do I even bother?" she asked to the empty air, undoing the chain and slipping the necklace around her neck. Viviel turned to look at herself in the mirror. The emblem gleamed silver against her skin and brought out a certain sparkle in her blue eyes. "He was right… it does bring something out in me."   
  
  
  
((Author Note: Sorry this is short compared to my last two posts. This is finals week, so I had to concentrate harder on physics and calculus than sitting down to type something out. I do have two week of winter break, though, and I should get up some good parts(hopefully atleast 7-10) before second semester starts up. Happy holidays!))  



	7. Part Seven

The holidays were finally drawing to a close. After days of spending days perusing the library at her own will, Viviel was becoming lonesome spending all of break on her own. Granted, she visited Madam Pomfrey from time to time, but the kindly witch was only pleasant company for an hour or so. The Slytherin common room had also grown bleak and dark, and she dreaded the time she spent secluded there. She was surprised to find how she missed the company of others, something that had never bother her before; she supposed that spending time with Draco had opened her eyes to the pleasures of conversation.  
  
_But pleasures like that will surely get in the way of my studying when everyone comes back to school, _Viviel thought to herself angrily when she realized this. _I'll just have to tell Draco we can't continue on with our agreement. I'm doing better in Potions now. I'll just follow the study pattern we were doing together._  
  
She shoved her cold hands into the pockets of her robes. The winter drafts seeped through the corridors, and Viviel considered stopping at the library for some more studying by Madam Pince's fire. A couple of paces before she reached the double doors of the library, she heard a faint sound, like a weeping child.  
  
"What on earth..." she whispered, tracking out the sound and ripping back a tapestry. She stood stock-still, wide eyed at the sight infront of her.  
  
A small girl, first year by the look of her and a Hufflepuff by her badge, was sobbing into the sleeves of her robes. Her strawberry blond hair was pulled back in twin pig tails and her heart shaped faced was flushed pink with her crying. She gasped and tried to stifle her tears when she looked up at Viviel, shrinking back against the wall.  
  
"Why are you crying?" Viviel asked, perhaps a bit more sharper than she meant to. Wincing as she saw more tears well up in the girl's eyes, she took out her handkerchief and gave it to the girl. "Here. It's better than your sleeve."  
  
"Th-thanks." the girl said, sniffing before burying her face in the green cloth.  
  
She tried to look a bit more kindly as she said, "Are you alright? Are you sick or something?"  
  
"My- My stomach hurts."  
  
"Did you eat lunch?" Viviel asked, hands on her hips, a pose Madam Pomfrey always used when interrogating her patients.  
  
"Yeah. Well, I tried, b-but I wasn't hungry." said the Hufflepuff, sniffling again.  
  
"And why weren't you hungry?" she asked again, praising herself for her undying patience with others.  
  
Viviel was again dumbfounded as the girl began to cry again, this time harder, and completely forgot about the handkerchief in her hand.  
  
"Now, crying isn't good on an empty stomach!" she said, pulling the girl somewhat roughly to her feet. "And I gave you the handkerchief to dry your tears, not to wet it."  
  
"Sorry-"  
  
"Come on, I'll take you to hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey has a cure for upset stomachs. She probably has some food for you to nibble on to, while you wait to get over your stomach." Viviel said, pulling her newfound patient towards the infirmary.  
  
The girl willingly allowed herself to be pulled along, her cheeks damp with tears. "I thought Slytherins were supposed to be mean."  
  
"And where did you hear that, may I ask?" she exclaimed.  
  
"Anthony."  
  
Viviel turned her blue eyes on the girl as they climbed a flight of stairs. "Anthony who?"  
  
"Goldstien. He's my cousin, on his mom's side." the girl said.  
  
"Isn't his mom a muggle?" Then as the realization hit her, Viviel almost let the Hufflepuff go. "You're a Mu- Muggle born."  
  
The girl hung her head miserably. "Yeah. He had to go home, but dad said I should stay here over Christmas."  
  
"Oh." So it was really homesickness that was ailing this girl, not a cold or influenza. The seventh year girl shifted a bit uncomfortably, not use to interacting too much with someone who wasn't a pure blood. What would one of her classmates say if they saw her?  
  
_Wait,_ she thought, _none of them are here. And it's not like I'm ever going to see this girl again when the semester begins. A true Healer wouldn't turn down a patient because of their bloodline.  
  
_"Well, come on. Madam Pomfrey has a cure for homesickness, too."  
  
"Does it taste good? Anthony made me drink one of her Pepperup Potions, and I nearly threw it back up on her white sheets." the girl confessed.  
  
Smiling to herself, Viviel said, "Not this one. And you'll be all set to sleep in your own bed come cerfew."  
  
"Who are you?" asked the girl curiously. "Anthony never mentioned a _nice_ Slytherin."  
  
_She refers to Goldstien quite a bit,_ thought Viviel. "I'm Viviel Dorgen. And you are?"  
  
"My names Larissa. Larissa Krumbly." she said shyly, "I've heard of you. Anthony says you're the new girl that Draco Malfoy's after."  
  
Her cheeks nearly turned the same pink as Larissa's. "Do you believe everything your cousin tells you?"  
  
"Well, he is one of the top wizards in seventh year." said Larissa, suddenly unconcerned of Viviel's warning tone, almost as though they were friends.  
  
"So am I." said Viviel, somewhat huffily. She supposed no one really cared if a Slytherin was intelligent, because it was outwayed by their horrible mannerisms.  
  
"He said that, too. Anthony said he was surprised that a Slytherin cared more about her grades than her heritage."  
  
"Isn't that nice of him?" she muttered scathingly.  
  
They arrived at the doors of the hospital wing and Viviel pushed her patient through the doors. Sunlight poured over the white beds that lined the infirmary walls. Madam Pomfrey bustled out of her office.  
  
"What is this, Viviel? Larissa, it is?" asked the witch, quickly taking the first year girl by the wrist and leading her over to a bed where she pushed her down into a sitting position. "Another cold?"  
  
"Homesick, Madam Pomfrey." said Viviel with an encouraging smile to Larissa, who was suddenly looking pale.  
  
Madam Pomfrey stuck her hands on her hips. "Haven't been eating, have you?"  
  
"No, ma'am."  
  
"Cried yourself dry?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
"Hmm... Well, I have just the thing." She hurried away to her medicine cabinet and brought back something in a silver wrapping paper, breaking off a piece of what was inside and handing it to Larissa. "Eat this. I garuntee you'll have your appetite back by dinner."  
  
Larissa looked at the candy in her hand. "Chocolate?"  
  
Viviel knew it was a special chocolate that Madam Pomfrey made, melted chunks of Honeydukes finest milk chocolate mixed with a potion that cured appetites and lured the eater to bed at a proper time to ensure a full night's rest. It tasted just like chocolate, so no student would suspect anything unusual; Madam Pomfrey had confided that students were more willing to take candy than potions.  
  
"Chocolate helps stimulate the endorphines in your system. You'll be perky in no time." she said with a smile.  
  
"En... endorwhat?" said Larissa around a mouth full of chocolate.  
  
"Nevermind. Come on, I'll take you back to the Great Hall."  
  
Viviel saw her back to the dinner hall, and seeing the girl was still a bit inclined to be miserable, invited her to join her at the Slytherin table. She found herself victim to some appraising looks from professors and a couple of students from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw who had also stayed over break. Viviel endured the stares and tried to ignore the pangs of guilt coursing through her stomach, trying to convince herself it was that she was helped a Mudblood and not that she'd be leaving the girl to her own devices when term started.  



	8. Part Eight

Pansy Parkinson threw a fit when she found the burn hole in her forest green comforter on her first night back at Hogwarts. None of the other girls claimed to no what had happened. Someone suggested that a house-elf had left the coals in the bed warmers to long, and Viviel didn't bother to correct the assumption.  
  
Monday started out all right, with her N.E.W.T. class in Transfiguration. It was hard not to glow with pride when Professor McGonagall handed back her essay, an O written in scarlet ink at the top.   
  
"I would like to say," Professor McGonagall said from the front of the classroom, "That all of my N.E.W.T. students are averaging A's at the moment, but I'm disappointed to report some of your peers received P's. Thankfully, there were no D's, or certain houses would be lacking house points at the moment."  
  
Viviel noticed out of the corner of her eye that a Gryffindor named Seamus Finnigan had just turned scarlet in the face and hastily stuffed his essay into his bag.  
  
"We're going to work on molecular re-growth today. I hope you all looked in your books over break like I had asked." There were several groans. "Now, the directions are the board. Pair up and work on this bones." She indicated a box of broken and splintered bones that looked horribly human.  
  
As she had suspected, Viviel found Malfoy grinning down at her from in front of her desk.  
  
"Would you care to be my partner, Miss Viviel?" he asked in a roguishly manner, winking at her.  
  
Rather than become upset with this behavior, Viviel just smiled and shook her head at his silly mannerisms. He'd been acting in this peculiar way ever since he returned over holiday. She couldn't discover a reason behind it, and found she didn't really care. It was rather flattering, and at some times even humorous.  
  
"I-"  
  
"No, Malfoy." Said Professor McGonagall, sweeping over beside him. He looked at her with slight surprise. "No, you can partner with Miss Greengrass. Miss Dorgen is needed to help young Finnigan with this assignment. Go on, then."  
  
Draco muttered darkly under his breathe, and he was not the only one. Grumpily, Finnigan made his way over from his desk to join Viviel at hers. He scowled deeply at the Slytherin badge pinned to her robes, and Draco scowled as prominently at him.  
  
"Well… er, what problems are you having?" Viviel asked as normally as she could, suddenly uncomfortable with the situation she'd found herself it.  
  
  
"None." he muttered, pulling out his wand and squinting up at the board infront of the class. Waving his wand high above his head, he brought it down before Viviel could cry out, "No, wait!"  
  
The bone shattered and exploded in the same instant, showering the two of them in bone fragments and covering the desk area in a thick vat of smoke.  
  
Viviel coughed, pulling out her wand and performing a vanishing charm on the mess that the Gryffindor had made.  
  
"What the hell do you think you were doing?" cried Professor McGonagall, outraged. "WAIT UNTIL SHE GIVES YOU INSTRUCTION. That is why I partnered you two TO-GETH-ER."  
  
Finnigan flushed again and muttered an apology. She cut him off. "It's alright. No one got hurt, okay? You just need to make the movement smaller and smoother."  
  
"Alright." he said sheepishly, getting up to get another bone from the box.  
  
She beamed at him and in turn moved to smile at Draco, who was sitting some ways away. Viviel was surprised to see him staring malevolently at Finnigan's back. What on earth was that for?  
  
The bell rang for lunch, and Viviel put away two bones, one perfectly re-grown and another slightly mangled (Finnigan's, obviously).  
  
"Thanks, Dorgen." Finnigan said gruffly, giving her a fleeting grin before taking off with some of his Gryffindor friends.  
  
Draco met her outside the door, still glaring at Finnigan's retreating back. However, he smiled when he caught sight of her and moved to walk beside her down to the Great Hall.  
  
"What on earth are you giving him dirty looks for?" she asked him.  
  
"He's stupid prat," said Draco simply, "Both of you could have been seriously hurt."  
  
He followed her in through the doors to the Great Hall and settled himself down next to her at the Slytherin table, again glancing angrily in the direction of the Gryffindors. Viviel rolled her eyes up towards the enchanted ceiling as she helped herself to lunch.  
  
"What?" asked Draco.  
  
She grinned at him. "I find it humorous that you said 'both of you' rather than just 'you.' You never seemed like one who cared to much for people other than Slytherins."  
  
His grey eyes went wide in shock, and it was apparent he hadn't realized what he had said before. Then Draco smiled back. "I guess you're having an influence on me. Aren't you glad I'm not as horrible as the rest of the idiots believe?" 


	9. Part Nine

"So."  
  
Viviel and Draco were sitting out in the courtyard in the cold January frost. Well, Draco was sitting; Viviel was more kneeling on the frozen stone trying to finish her Herbology homework before the sun set and they had to go back into to the noisy common room. Being his ever-so-gracious self, Draco had offered to keep her company.  
  
"So." he said again.  
  
"So what?" she asked, her fingers stiff from writing quickly. She didn't want her ink to freeze out in the cold.  
  
Draco sighed and rolled his eyes. "Are you going to come to my game this Saturday or not? We're playing Hufflepuff."  
  
"I have a lot of homework."  
  
"You said you'd come when we went to Hogsmeade." he reminded her.  
  
"I said I'd do it to spite you. I didn't say I'd come." she said calmly. Viviel breathed hot air onto her hands, willing them to be warm.  
  
"Look," he reasoned, standing up, "We should go back to the common room. I'm sure most people are asleep by now. The corner table should be empty and quiet enough for you to do your work. Do you want me to catch a cold?"  
  
She brought up her face to look at him. Draco did indeed look quite frozen. His pale cheeks were windswept and pink, and he shivered into his cloak, though his grey eyes were dancing. Telling him to go back would be no use; he'd stay until she left. He knew that she wouldn't do anything to make him ill.  
  
"You win." she sighed, rolling up her history essay. "I guess I can do the rest over breakfast."  
  
She was packing her ink and quill away when a pair of voices echoed across the courtyard. Three Gryffindor students walked in a trio, talking and laughing, and it was plain by Draco's sneer who they were. Potter, Weasley, and Granger.  
  
"This place is going to the dogs." Draco muttered.  
  
They apparently not noticed that anyone else was occupying the courtyard, and were talking loudly.  
  
"Do you think Hufflepuff has a chance at all this Saturday?" Potter was asking. "We did beat them 200-20, after all."  
  
Weasley shook his head, "Yeah, they might. Slytherin doesn't have the best defensive team this year. Malfoy went for brawns rather than brains when he got elected Quidditch Captain."  
  
"I hope Hufflepuff crushes them. I'd love to see the look on Malfoy's face." said Potter grimly. "It'd put them out of the running for second."  
  
"Wouldn't we all?" said Weasley, chuckling. He made a mock voice, which was apparently supposed to be Draco's, "Oh no, daddy! The stupid bounders beat us! Wah, daddy! Sic You-Know-Who on them, daddy!"  
  
"Shut your mouth!" Draco yelled angrily. Viviel put a hand on his arm to stop him from charging over.  
  
The two stopped laughing, and Granger looked slightly alarmed to see them there.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Potter said rudely.  
  
"Working, fathead."  
  
Weasley cast his eyes over on Viviel, who had her bag already hoisted over her shoulder, and smirked. "Oh, sorry. We didn't realize we were interrupting your… _work_. I suppose your lap dog was a real help and all?"  
  
"RON!" said Granger, aghast.  
  
Draco pulled out his wand in a flash, and found himself facing two other wands; Potter and Weasley had also pulled theirs out and Viviel could see the gleam in their eyes. They wanted an excuse to hex Draco.  
  
"Don't, Draco." Viviel said, clasping onto the arm that held his wand. She didn't want anyone to get hurt, that would be horrible! Even if the stuffed up prats were the most ignorant blood-traitors she'd ever met. "Just let them be."  
  
"Yeah. Listen to your lady-love." Potter taunted, laughing. "Put it away like a good boy unless you want to find yourself in the hospital wing."  
  
Viviel tugged on his arm and Draco glared angrily at her. Her blue eyes stared imploringly back. "It's getting cold." She whispered. The sun had already gone down and it was getting very dark.  
  
Draco nodded, and shot them a nasty look before turning to walk away with her.  
  
"Look at that!" Weasley said after them. "Maybe we were wrong. Dorgen isn't the dog; it's Draco. He's practically eating out of her dirty hands."  
  
Viviel whirled around angrily. "I'm disappointed with you, Weasley. You think you'd be able to recognize a dog when you see one, seeing as how your family is full of them."  
  
Granger gasped, throwing her hands over her mouth. The skin around Weasley's ears went bright red and his wand hand was trembling with anger. Potter, though, lifted his wand and shouted, "_Slimartea_!"  
  
Viviel watched as a flash of silver shot straight at her…  
  
  
  



	10. Part Ten

The cold night air caught in her throat, and she couldn't breathe. But Viviel didn't notice anything except for the bright streak of silver that was Potter's spell as it came flying towards her from across the courtyard. She had never felt this way before, like all her limbs wouldn't respond to the shouts of warning flashing violently through her head. She almost wondered whether she'd been hit with a paralyzing hex and hadn't noticed.  
  
It was at the last second that Draco pushed her away, and she hit the cold stone hard, bruising her arms and legs. She looked up almost at once, one cheek raw from where it has scraped the stone. Blood dripped from gash on Draco's wand arm, and his wand lay clattered on a patch of grass.  
  
"Harry!" Granger said, trying to restrain her friend.  
  
Potter shrugged her off violently and turned his wand on Viviel. "_Apologize._" he growled at her.  
  
"No chance!" she shouted, climbly roughly back to her feet, trying to get to Draco to see how bad the cut was. Potter advanced on her and held his wand steadily pointed at her throat. Viviel glared back into his green eyes and spat on the hem of his robes. "You make me sick, Potter."  
  
Weasley and Granger hurried up to Potter's side, Weasley's expression one of greatest satisfaction, but Granger looked almost worried.  
  
"Harry, we have to get out of here. If a teacher finds out what you did-"  
  
"I don't care, Hermione!" he yelled, turning on her, only just remembering to lower his wand from Granger's face.  
  
"_Well, that's damn obvious!_" Viviel shouted at him, finally at Draco's side. She'd let him get hurt! She'd tried to prevent someone from being injured, but Draco had taken the brunt of a curse that had been meant for her. Cursing herself a hundred times over for opening her mouth, she tried to look at it, but Draco turned his entire body away from her and started back to the common room.  
  
"Draco!" she called after him, almost half a mind to leave her books behind and run after him in his wake.  
  
"Yeah, go tend to that piece of filth, Dorgen. You're not wanted around here." Potter said angrily.  
  
"You think I want to be around you people?!" she exclaimed, rounding back on the three Gryffindors. "You're pathetic. Thinking you're so cool because you can play quidditch and all those people fawn over you. Just because you can use those stupid spells of yours doesn't mean you have the right to go around hexing anyone or anything!"  
  
"You have no right-" he began. Potter had suddenly gone pale in the face, and his once steady wand hand had began to tremble. His knuckles were white around the handle from gripping it so hard.  
  
"Think again. How many people do you want to land in the infirmary because you're _angry_ or you're _bored?_ Has he even done anything to you lately? NO. And I know because I've been around him. Maybe if you got your inflated head out of the clouds and back down here where real people play, you'd realize not everyone is a jerk. Just YOU." Her lungs were sore from shouting, and Viviel could already feel a stitch in her chest from exerting so much energy. She could bet that her face was probably bright pink and she was trembling.  
  
Granger grabbed his arm where it hung limply at his side. For a brief moment, Viviel's hearted stopped at she gazed angrily at Potter. He looked as though his world had come crashing down around him, something both of his companions seemed to have noticed. His normally bright eyes had a glazed look to them, staring blankly at Viviel's quivering body. What had she said that made him look at though he'd rather be dead?  
  
"Come on, mate." Weasley said hoarsly, guiding Potter away from her. "It's almost past curfew... we've got to get back..."  
  
And the three of them faded away into the darkness, leaving Viviel and her school bag.  
  
  
  
  
The Slytherin common room as silent when Viviel walked inside twenty minutes later. She could see the back of Draco's blonde head from his favorite seat by the fire, some of his friends close by and watching her carefully. Supposing she was a sight for sore eyes, what with her dirtied robes and mussed up hair, she walked slowly down the steps to the floor. Zabini gave her a searching look and got up to head for his bed. This was a hint for the rest of Draco's cronies to leave as well, Pansy throwing her a dirty look before leaving.  
  
"Draco?" she asked when everyone had left, moving closer to the fire and dropping her bag over a chair.  
  
Silence.  
  
Viviel walked around the edge of the chair and bit her lip. He'd discarded his robes in a heap on the floor, just a plain shirt on that revealed the long, bloody gash on his forearm. He didn't look up at her, just kept staring into the dying flames.  
  
"I'm sorry." she whispered, then grimaced. Slytherins never apologize; what type of witch was she?  
  
"It's not your fault. The bloody git might have killed you if it hit anywhere vital." he muttered.  
  
She walked slowly over and kneeled next to his chair on the floor, the place Pansy had usually occupied so many weeks ago when Viviel had still thought Draco was an bloody git herself. Tenderly, she reached out to take his arm and he hissed in pain, though he tried to cover it and pull away. She shook her head. "You're not going to leave it to get infected. It's not too deep. You don't need to take it to Madam Pomfrey-"  
  
"I don't need your help either." said Draco as though he were trying to prove something.  
  
"Oh, really?" she said, amused and angry. So many people didn't think they needed medical assistance and found themselves in St. Mungo's quite soon after that. She was not going to let that wound get to that stage. Viviel reached into her own robes pockets and pulled out her wand. "I'm going to clean this first, then heal it back up, okay? I just need you to stay still while I'm mending the skin."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
She conjured up a warm towelette and dabbed at the blood around the opening. Feeling him tense up, Viviel tried to get him to relax with no avail. When she was satisfied she'd done a good job of cleaning it up and healing the skin, she sat back on her heels and stuck her wand away. He didn't tell her thank you, but she didn't really feel she'd deserved one.  
  
"You have a Healer's touch." he said after awhile, inspecting the place where his cut had been.  
  
Heat rose to her face and she muttered, "Yeah, well..."  
  
Draco laughed, rumpling his blonde hair so that it swept out of his eyes. "What's so bad about that? You want to be a Healer, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"I gave you a compliment, Viviel. The least you can do is be gracious enough to accept it." he chided with a a smile, the dying fire dancing in his eyes.  
  
She didn't really know what to say to this. All this attention from him these days were beginning to make her stomach squirm. Just two nights away, she'd recieved an owl from her parents, who had learned from someone's parents that Viviel was spending her time in Draco's company. Rather than being appalled at the thought of her putting of her studies, her father had actually praised her for her "choice in courting" and encouraged her in her "future endevours." Some of the exact wording of the letter had been, "A marriage to someone like young Malfoy could place you high in society's eyes, and nothing could be better for your future, despite the fact his father was convicted as a Death Eater. The name Malfoy is respected in upper circles and you'll be able to achieve all those dreams of becoming a Healer."  
  
The thought of that letter brought the blood back up to her face. Viviel wasn't sure what other people were reading into her and Draco's relationship - no, agreement - but they were just studying companions.  
  
Weren't they?  
  
"I'm going to bed. I have quidditch practice tomorrow, and if we have to beat Hufflepuff, we need to stick some more practice in." Draco mentioned after awhile, getting to his feet.  
  
Viviel rose with him, handing him his robes. "Draco? I'll come to your game."  
  
"I knew you would." He smiled down at her, and ever so gently, kissed her on the forehead. Taking his robes back, he wandered in the direction of the boys' dormitories. "Night."  
  
Viviel stood there for awhile, surprised, but found herself heading off to bed, a smile on her lips.  



	11. Part Eleven

The noise around the quidditch pitch was becoming almost unbearable. Viviel shivered in her cloak, making her Slytherin scarf tighter around her neck to that she could stay warm. _Atleast it wasn't too windy,_ she thought to herself. She heartedly wished the sun would peek through the clouds, however. It was an overcast, which Draco had claimed was good quidditch condititions for Janurary, but would could be alot warmer if the snow was melted.  
  
"Slytherin score!" said Anthony Goldstien with a groan. The Ravenclaw seventh year had taken over for announcer two years ago when the Gryffindor announcer had graduated. Viviel cheered loudly along with the rest of the Slytherin crowd; the rest of the students booed. "But Varren catches the quaffle and takes it back up the pitch to the Slytherin end! So, it's 80-30 to Slytherin!"  
  
Viviel squinted up the green robed player that was circling above the pitch. Draco had seen the snitch once before, but had been knocked off his path by a bludger from the offending team. She knew his eyes would be darting around, so that he could find the small golden ball before the Hufflepuff Seeker did.  
  
"Aaaaand Varren drops the quaffle, poor lad, it's alright! It's caught by Zabini of Slytherin, who loops a Hufflepuff chaser, can't see who, and headed straight for the goals!"  
  
They had already been standing out in the freezing stands for a very long time. Viviel could tell she wasn't the only one who was contemplating going back inside. But she had promised Draco she'd stay out there and watch the entire game. It was going quite well, and if the team kept up the good work, Viviel knew there'd be an enormous celebration in the common room that evening.  
  
"Zabini is hit by a bludger! Oh, that looked like it hurt! Good job, Zeller! Zeller of Hufflepuff, charming lass. And it's caught by- wait! Summerby and Malfoy have dived! It looks like the snitch's been seen!" yelled Goldstien into his microphone.  
  
The entire crowd held it's breathe as the two Seekers spend neck-to-neck towards the dot of gold that was lurking a mere two foot from the snowy ground. Silence reigned for all of three seconds, and then Draco pulled up, his arm stretched out in triumph.  
  
"And that's game! Malfoy's caught the snitch-" there was many groans and boos from the Gryffindor crowd nearby "- which makes the score 230-30 to Slytherin, bringing Slytherin into second place for the Quidditch cup." shouted the announcer, obviously chagrined.  
  
Slytherin supporters took over the field, overwhelming the team and hoisting them up on their shoulders, Draco prominent among them.Viviel took her time, knowing she'd congradulate him later back in the dungeons. She walked past a group of Gryffindors, seeing Finnigan collecting some money from his classmates. A closer look found Potter handing over two galleons and Finnigan walking away with a wink and a wave.  
  
_He bet against Hufflepuff? A Gryffindor actually was confident that Slytherin would win?_ thought Viviel, stunned at this piece of news. But something else tickled her about it. _Draco's going to be pleased Potter lost money on this game._  
  
She smiled grimly to herself as she walked behind the green and silver clad crowd back through the Great Hall and down the staircases to the common room.  
  
Slytherins were hanging off of banisters and sitting on tables all evening long, rejoicing and partying alongside the team. Draco was once again sitting among his friends, laughing and joking, eyes sparkling with happiness. Zabini was doing some impersonations of Summerby trying to pull up out of his dive before skidding to a halt in the snow. She didn't find it to funny, as she had checked it with Madam Pomfrey who was tending to Summerby's head cold.  
  
Ignoring the noise, Viviel crept her way around the dozens of students cramped in the common room to Draco's side. She put a cup of pumpkin juice in his hand. He looked up at her in surprise; no one else seemed to notice because they were too busy laughing at Zabini.  
  
"Congradulations." she said.  
  
Draco grinned at her and made room on the couch for her to sit. She hesitated, but he finally grabbed her wrist and pulled her down next to him.  
  
"You came to the game?" he asked happily.  
  
"It was a wonderful catch." Viviel said, beaming at him. "The best game I've ever seen."  
  
"I was hoping to see you among everyone else, but when I didn't see you, I almost thought you were back here, nose in a book." Draco teased, a sorrowful look on his face that he hadn't seen her at the game.  
  
She grinned. "I came, just for you. By the way, Potter lost two galleons to Finnigan. He was betting Hufflepuff won."  
  
Draco crowed with delight and hugged her. "You don't know how much that makes this better." he told her.  
  
"It can't get any better than this, can it?"  
  
"I don't know. It needs something to seal the evening." he admitted with a sigh.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Draco! Dorgen! Heads up!"  
  
A fifth year from the team threw over a pag of Honeydukes chocolate, which they opened and shared among the people near them, eating and listening to the finer points of the game. Draco joined in once and awhile, talking about the way the defence had been horrible, and about the moves he was planning for the game against Ravenclaw that April. Everyone slowly drifted off to bed, only a couple of the older students still up and partying.  
  
Viviel was beginning to drift off, and it panged her when she realized the pile of homework still sitting on her dormitory desk. She start to get up to go to bed or atleast start on one of her essays when Draco grabbed her.  
  
"Where are you off to?" he asked.  
  
"I have so much homework." she told him, sleepy-eyed. "I put it all off for the game and the party."  
  
"Surely if you put it off this long, it can wait a bit longer?" questioned Draco.  
  
She sighed and shoves her hair back out of her eyes. "I'm tried, too, Draco. Look, everyone's already gone to sleep!" She motioned to the empty common room, at the empty butterbeer bottles and candy wrappers strewn all over the floor.  
  
"Healers have to stay up all night sometimes." he said, reaching out and fiddling with the silver emblem he had given her for Christmas; she wore it all the time now. She tried to give him a serious don't-joke-around glare, but found she was too tired to be her usual self. "You can sleep in tomorrow, it's Sunday."  
  
"Draco-"  
  
"No nonsense, right?"  
  
"It's just that I feel I keep getting distracted by you." she said bluntly, too sleepy to be tactful.  
  
He smiled at her, still playing with her necklace. "A little distraction is good sometimes. Too much worth isn't healthy for you. You'll wear yourself out, and then where will all the wizards get their healing from?"  
  
Viviel shook her head slightly and smiled back at him. _He makes putting off school sound so relaxing and unimportant._ She leaned her head against the back of the couch, hoping that would keep her from falling asleep. If she did, there was no way to get her back up to her bed. There were only burning coals again in the fire, nothing more, but the glow was easy on her tired eyes and made looking at Draco much easier.  
  
"I'll let you go up to bed as soon as my evening's complete." he told her.  
  
"And when will that be?" she whispered.  
  
"Soon."  
  
She hadn't been expecting it, or she probably would have gone to bed alot earlier. Or maybe she wouldn't have. Whatever the reason, it still happened. Draco leaned slowly across to her and put his lips to hers. It was soft and sweet, not at all like Viviel had thought a kiss would be; after all, she'd never had time for kissing boys. She was so surprised that she just sat back and let it happen. When she didn't pull away, Draco deepened the kiss, wrapping an arm around her to her close, fierce but gentle.  
  
He finally pulled away and looked at her, Viviel breatheless and shocked.  
  
She could feel the heat in her cheeks and stammered, avoiding his eyes. "C-can I can go to b-bed, now?"  
  
He chuckled and rubbed his thumb against her cheek. "Yeah. You sealed tonight just perfectly."  
  
Viviel leapt to her feet and fled quickly away to the girl's dormitory, not daring to look back. When she got to her bed, she numbly threw herself completely under the covers and stayed there until late Sunday morning, afraid to face the world.  
  



	12. Part Twelve

Viviel was sitting in the corner of the library on the floor reading up on the history of the leprachaun rebellion of 1578. She had a two parchment essay due the next day for Professor Binns and researching up on the subject was a perfect way to avoid the Slytherin common room, the Great Hall, and any other possible place she could see Draco.  
  
Draco had been seeking her out every since the Slytherin-Hufflepuff quidditch game. She regretted not having his assistance with her Potions homework. Her last essay from Professor Snape had had another P, a grade she hadn't had since Draco had started tutoring her. The problem was she didn't even know why she was trying to avoid him.  
  
_That's completely untrue!_ shouted a tiny part of her inside her head. _You know you're afraid to see Draco because he kissed you. Which is bullocks. You _know_ you like him. Just admitt it. Then you can get your grades back up. What did you say once to Zabini? "I'll do anything to become a Healer."  
  
_"Yes, yes..." she mutteredly darkly to herself. Viviel bit her lip. If she recieved another P on any assignment, she could consider herself on probation for St. Mungo's Healer Training. There was nothing for it then. She'd need to see him. Starting to slip the book back onto the shelf, she found herself face to face with... "Draco!"  
  
"Would it be anyone else?" he said, narrowing his eyes. "Why have you been avoiding me, Dorgen?"  
  
He'd used her surname. "I- I-" blabbered Viviel, reaching out for her bookbag and finding that Draco already had a hold on it. "I- Draco, I-"  
  
"I'm not mad at you, Viviel." said Draco, his expression softening a bit. He rolled his eyes up towards the ceiling and pulled her to her feet. She took her bookbag back from him, staring at her feet. "Why didn't you bring your last essay to me to look over? Snape told me you got another P."  
  
"Because." she mumbled.  
  
"Don't give me 'because' crap." he said shortly, putting his fingers under her chin and forcing her to look at him. "You've been hiding from me ever since our last game. It's because I kissed you, right?" Draco cursed and shook his head. "Look, if you didn't want me t-"  
  
"No! It's not like that." she protested, her knuckles turning white as she clenched her bag tightly.  
  
He chuckled darkly. "Sure. Look. I won't hold you to our agreement anymore. I'll still help you out, but if you're uncomfortable, you don't have to be around me-"  
  
"Draco-"  
  
"Viviel-"  
  
"Draco! Listen to me!" Viviel almost shouted. "We had an agreement, and I'm not going to break it. I've got more honor than that. And it's not that I don't like being around you!"  
  
Draco looked at though he'd been slapped in the face. "Yo- you don't? It's not?"  
  
"_No._" she said, sighing heavily. "I just thought you might distract me from my grades. But you were really helping me. I need my Potions grades to go back up."  
  
For some reason he looked crestfallen. "Oh. I was hoping you'd want me around for more than just your grades." he said quietly. "Well, just bring your stuff around the common room later tonight and we can go over it."  
  
"Draco..." Why did Viviel suddenly have a twising sensation in her midrift? Was she getting sick? She put the back of her palm up to her forehead, but she didn't have a temperature.  
  
"Mmm?" He turned around, sort of lingering half way between the bookcases.  
  
She wanted to say something that could make him realize how much she appreciated his help, and how she did like him for who he was, but there were no words coming out of her mouth. Only her palms got sweaty and her face felt hot with embarrassment. Something of what was bothering Viviel must of shown in her face or her eyes, because Draco walked back over and stood infront of her, looking down.  
  
"There are numerous benefits of being my girlfriend, Viviel." he said quietly. "I'll help you with anything you need. My mother knows some of the top Healers at St. Mungo's, I can introduce you. No one will mess with you anymore, about your grades or anything. You'll be the queen of the Slytherin house. Not even Potty and the Weasel will dare touch you."  
  
Viviel looked up at him with wide eyes. He was asking her to be his girlfriend? Yes, she liked him, but...  
  
"I promise to never stand in the way of your goals." he said finally, pulling one of her sweaty hands into his own.  
  
She smiled at him. If Draco promised to never keep her from being a Healer, what would it hurt if he starting courting her? It was a good pure-blood match. Her parents approved, and that was certainly something they hadn't done in a long time.  
  
"If you promise... I will." she said quietly.  
  
Draco smiled with triumph. Leaning slowly down, he started to cover her mouth with his own...  
  
"NO KISSING IN THE LIBRARY!" screeched Madam Pince, the librarian. "OUT! OUT! That is COMPLETELY inappropriate of you both!"  



	13. Part Thirteen

It didn't quiet hit Viviel what agreeing to Draco's proposal meant for her social life until the following morning at breakfast. She had come down from her dormitory only to be met by Draco as she left the common room. He was her escort to the Great Hall, with the entourage of nearly all the sixth and seventh years of Slytherin House. The heat in her cheeks continued to burn as they made their entrance, watched by nearly every other witch and wizard Hogwarts possessed. Viviel was beginning to wish it was possible to Apparat in Hogwarts, because she wished more dearly now than ever to be able to disappear amid the curious stares and loud whisperings that spread like wild fire through the tables.

Draco took her by the arm and regally lead her towards the center of the table. Slytherins parted wordlessly to make room for the both of them. Hands passed down the freshest dishes of food to their seats. A third year Viviel knew by face but not by name poured her a goblet of orange while another second year buttered a roll. The heat had yet to leave her face. This was all too much like being royalty.

"I told you you would be a queen." he whispered softly into her ear after watching her reaction to this new sort of treatment.

There were no ill comments for Viviel from her fellow peers today. No jeers or pranks like Cockroach Cluster in her porridge. The only person who seemed remotely against Viviel at the table was Pansy Parkinson. Her whole face looked as though she'd been forced to swallow a lemon, whole. If looks could kill, Pansy would have sent her six feet under yesterday.

Thinking of dirt reminded the seventh year that she had left her Herbology text book in the common room the previous evening. Her essay for Professor Sprout was next to it. She was about to get to her feet when Draco laid one of his hands across hers.

"Why are you leaving? You've barely eaten anything." he pointed out to her.

Viviel shook her head. "My homework for Herbology- it's in the common room-"

"Don't worry about that." Draco whistled and an eager fourth year boy was by in side in a moment, bent over to hear Draco's order. "Retrieve Viviel's Herbology materials from the common room. I believe you'll find it-"

"It's really no trouble to get it myself, Draco, truly." she protested.

He turned in his seat and locked his grey eyes onto her own dark ones, flashing her his most charming smile, and winked. "Don't worry about these things. Just think, you'll have more time to get to Potions on time if you eat breakfast and let others tend to these things."

She opened her mouth wordlessly, closed it, and then opened it again. _I probably look like a fish. _Viviel though covering her face with her spare hand to save herself some embarrassment.

If any noticed, they weren't saying anything. Draco finished dictating what Viviel needed from the common room and the fourth year hurried off to do his bidding. He turned back to her and indicated that her goblet of juice had just been refilled for her. Viviel grinned uncertainly and went about finishing her breakfast.

When they stood up to leave for class, Draco handed Viviel her schoolbag along with her Herbology materials. She had been so obsorbed with listening to the chatter around her that she hadn't noticed the fourth year return with her things. After sliding her bag over her shoulder she walked alongside with Draco past the Gryffindor table. Potter and Weasley watched them walk out the front door, disgust written all over their faces.

"Don't think about them." Draco murmured as they walked with their "royal" entourage to class. Slowly, almost naturally, his hand founds and they continued down the corridors in this fashion.  
_  
Perhaps I'm just thinking about this all too much. It could be nice, not needing to worry about anything except going to class and getting my work done. _Viviel though quietly to herself. Her hand was squeezed lightly and she smiled._ I'll enjoy myself for once._  



	14. Part Fourteen

Second semester at Hogwarts seemed to pass much more quickly as she spent more time with Draco and more time studying. Two Fridays after that memorable breakfast found Viviel with her boyfriend in the library. They had chosen a remote, hidden table to go over their potions notes together. Professor Snape had informed them only yesterday that they would have a practical examination of their brewing skills in February. She was feverish to go over everything and anything that would help her, because Draco would not be available to. This was to be done alone, at assigned time, while the class waited outside to take their turns.

"The most practical way to keep your cauldron at simmer is to employ an Intermediate Charm by the name of-" she cut off the end of the sentence she was reading aloud. Viviel was finding it hard to keep her thoughts on what she was reading; then again, most anyone would finding a warm hand brushing against their leg very distracting. She blushed as she grabbed Draco's left hand with her right one, entwining her fingers with his so that he couldn't continue along that line. He brushed her thumb with his.

"The most practical way to keep your cauldron at simmer is-" This time she stopped because her breathe caught in her throat. Her face way bright red, something Viviel tried vainly to hide from Draco, who had taken both their hands and begun to run them against his own leg. "Draco-"

"Mmm hmm?" She didn't turn to look at him. Draco's warm breathe caressed the side of her neck as he nuzzled his girlfriend under her chin. Her right hand was engulfed with both of his hands, tucked away in his lap. Her heart was pounding so loudly it was a wonder that Madam Pince hadn't heard it from her desk.

"Draco- I've read this sentence nine times already." she explained, trying to keep the panic she was feeling out of her voice.

Viviel heard him laugh softly. "And?"

"I think... my eyes are tired and we should head back to the common room." said Viviel in a rush. She didn't want him to think that she was uncomfortable with the situation. _What if someone had come back here looking for a book?  
_  
"Anything for you, my queen. Shall I get our loyal servants to come and carry you away to rest your legs?" he asked, eyes dancing merrily with amusement at his "tired" companion.

"No, I'm able to walk just fine. Are you coming?" Viviel had put her books away like lightning, ready to leave and get back to the safety of her bed, or atleast, the common room.

Draco stretched his arms and legs and lazily got out of his seats. "I have a couple of books to check out for Arithmancy, so I'll meet you back in the dungeon, alright?"

She smiled. "Of course."

She was in such a hurry to return to the Slytherin dungeons that it hadn't occured to her that there may be others lying for her in ambush. _Strike that, _Viviel though to herself, _it would never occur to me that people would be waiting for me._ But here they were. Potter and Weasley and another boy from the Gryffindor ranks who she seemed to recall was named Dean Thomas. They had come out from behind one of the tapestries on the first floor, evidently waiting on the occasion that they would catch her alone.

"What do you want?" she barked, backing up a couple of steps so that there was space between them and her.

"We're not going to hurt you." Potter said, rolling his eyes. Weasley and Dean laughed, as though Potter had made a joke that only they had understood. They stood behind him, much as Crabbe and Goyle did when they walked down the halls behind Draco.

"I asked you what you wanted." Her eyes blazed and her fingers inched towards the wand concealed in her robe pockets.

Weasley pulled out his hand and pointed it at Viviel, causing her to back up even more against the statue of Wiblon the Wandering Wizard. Was this what they meant when Potter claimed they were going to hurt her? The fear and anger must have shown on her face because Weasley said, "Listen to Harry. My wand only here to make sure you don't us."

"Like you could even save yourself if need be." Viviel sneered. Weasley's wandwork was notoriously bad.

He growled, the skin around his ears turning bright pink. Potter took a step forward. "Don't be nasty. We just came to tell you to stay away from Draco if you don't want to get hurt. Granger says you're smart, so I'm just hoping you're smart enough to listen to me."

Her heart thumped in her chest. "Is that a threat?"

"No, just some advice. Don't become Draco's dog. It's degrading and will only get you into trouble you can't get yourself out of." Potter said. He nodded to his comrades and they turned to leave.

"I don't need advice from half-bloods!" she shouted at his back.

Potter paused and whipped around, green eyes electric behinds his broken glasses. In four quick strides, he'd crossed the distance between them and slammed a fist into the wall next her head. Her breathe caught in her throat for the second time that evening. She wasn't putting anything past him; he'd already shown once that he didn't care who got hurt. Why should he care now? Why should he care about her?

"Harry, don't waste your time." Dean said.

"Hermoine was wrong. Her brain is the size of Parkinson's. She's just a pretty bit that Draco has on the side, like we figured." Weasley told him, the words leaving his mouth like poison.

"We won't be around to say 'We told you so.'" he warned and stalked away.

Viviel slumped toward the ground, her bookbag sliding out of her grip onto the floor. This encounter confused her more than anything. Anyone with eyes in their sockets should be able to tell that she was more than just "a pretty bit." And Potter and Weasley had already made it obvious what they thought of her. Why waste time on a Friday night to come and tell her to leave Draco?

"Viviel?"

She looked up in time to see Draco kneeling beside her. She immediately grabbed her bag and lurched to her feet, supported around the waist by one of Draco's arms.

"What were you doing on the floor?" he asked her. "I thought you were going back to the common room?"

"I... just felt faint, that's all. Really." insisted Viviel. "I just sat down for a minute or two."

"Then let's get you back quickly. You've been working yourself too hard." he said, continuing to keep his free arm wrapped snuggly around her middle, giving her a good excuse to lean against him. She did feel faint now.  
_  
I haven't been working at all!_ her inner self cried. But she soon reflected back on Potter's warning. What had he meant? _Probably just trying to pull us apart. He doesn't like the fact that Draco has someone that cares about him now. Well, too bad for Potter. I like being with Draco, and he won't do anything to pull us apart._  



	15. Part Fifteen

Author Note: Sorry that these chapters haven't been up to scratch with my beginning chapters. I'm working on wrapping it all up in the next six chapters or so. Just bear with me, though I'd still love to get reviews. TT

-

Viviel stared down across the library. Granger and Weasley were bickering at each other in puncutuated whispers that carried even over to her ears.

"Even Harry and Ginny are out tonight, Hermione. I thought you'd at least want to-"

"Harry and Ginny aren't behind on their transfiguration homework. If you want to win the cup this year without failing your classes, then you'll stay with me until I say you're ready to leave." hissed Granger vehemently, sparks positively flying out of the ends of her frizzy hair.

The skin around Weasley's ears turned bright pink, as they were always bound to do when he was angry or embarrassed. Viviel blinked as she watched the couple go at it over a wand movement prescribed in one of their earlier lessons that week. Belately, she realized she was not concentrating on her own homework at hand, this time Herbology. She had put off her essay all week, attending the Slytherin quidditch practices per request of Draco. Now here she was, Saturday night, her ink dry on her quill from lack of any inspiration on what to right about the theories of dragon blood.

She glanced up at the clock on Madame Pince's desk. It was ten twenty-five in the evening. Five more minutes and the Slytherin girls would find herself trudging back to the dungeons with none of her work done. Viviel screamed mentally, pushing her hair back out of her face. Stress was positively oozing through her blood stream. She wasn't getting any work done anymore, not alone during the week. That was the last wand. _I'm just going to have to tell Draco that I need some more of my own personal time. Just time I can take off and work on my stuff up in the dormitory. He can't interrupt me up there, not like the common room and the library,_ she decided with a sad sigh.

"Dorgen?" Startled, Viviel looked up into a pair of spectacles. Madame Pince was looking down at the seventh-year and patted her kindly on the shoulder. "Dear, you'll have to get back to your common room. Cerfew."

"Yes, madame." she repeated dully. Had she been wool-gathering for that long?

She found herself staring at at the grimy stone wall that lead to the dungeon sooner than she could have ever wished to. Viviel banged her forehead once or twice against it, mentally preparing herself to go to bed and wake up early the next morning to stick herself back in the library. She'd gone without lunch plenty of times before; once more time to finish a paper would be nothing.

"Frog's breathe." she grumbled, and the wall slid away.

For a moment, Viviel wondering whether the house elf's hadn't been attending to the lamps at they were supposed to. The fire was still roaring, but none of the normal lamps were alight. Someone had lit tall white candles all over the common room. She walked slowly down the steps leading onto the main level, looking around, dropping her bag on a small space that didn't have globs of wax on it. There was no one in the common room that she could see, and all these candles were a serious fire hazard. Lamps were spelled for fire protection, but there was no guarantee these candles were as well.

"Is anyone in here-"

She cut off her sentence there. Someone had come up behind her and slipped their hands from her shoulders down to her elbows. It wasn't in Viviel's nature to scream, but her muscles tensed up in alarm before that someone behind her whispered in her ear.

"Just me." said the soft, musky voice.

Her arms loosened and Viviel turned, rolling her eyes. "Draco-"

Draco cut her off by closing his mouth over hers. He pulled back a second later, and she could see the candlelight reflecting in his eyes. Something sparkled in the reflection.

"Surely you didn't forget that today is Valentine's Day?" He saw the surprise on her face and grinned wolfishly, "I guess as much. You cooped yourself all day inside that dusty library, so I took the liberty of securing the common room just for us."

"Us? Us, an in, _only_ us?" she asked, eye wide. "Why- how?"

"Easily enough. Don't think it all too much though, my queen." With a gallant gesture, Draco sweeped her off of her feet up into his arms and made for the couch by the fire.

She wasn't given any time to voice a protest. They were attached by the lips in mere moments, hot breathe mingling together. His lips was as soft as it ever was, and Viviel felt herself giving Draco his way again. It was Valentine's day, whispered a dark little part of her that had come to life recently, and besides, she had discovered that kissing was more interesting than she had ever imagined. Her hands shook as she wrapped her arms around his shoulder to keep herself steady as they kissed. She wasn't aware that he had sat down on the edge and pulled her into his lap. All she could sense was the shiver that ran pleasantly down her spine as Draco deepened their kiss, tongues dancing.

He was delicious, a dream. The taste of him, the smell of him that reminded her of expensive cologne, intoxicated Viviel. She couldn't help running her fingers through his glossy hair, pulling their faces closer together. His hands were hots spots on her body, one on her lower back, crushing her torso against his chest so that Viviel felt herself melting against him. Both of their hearts pounded in rhythm with one another, and she feel heat rushing out to every corner of her being.

She pulled back to catch her breathe, seeing as Draco was pulling every particle of air out of her lungs, but he wrapped his hand around her neck and pulled her back in, shifting their bodies so that they were laid out across the couch, Viviel underneathe him. They pulled apart and he moving his seeking mouth around, kissing her eyes, cheeks, chin, her neck. Her heart fluttered with joy.. until she realized that he begun to suck on her neck.

_What the-_

"Draco!" she said, annoyed. He continued to pull in on her skin, and Viviel pushed him away forcefully with her arm.

Draco sat back, equally annoyed. "What is it!"

She gaped at him. "What the hell were you doing?"

"That should have been fairly obvious." His grey eyes weren't so lovely anymore as they rolled towards the ceiling.

"What are you, a vampire?" she asked, incredously, wiping his saliva off her neck with her hand.

"Most girls like getting a little love on their necks to show around." Draco said, eyes narrowing.

Viviel glared back. "I'm not most girls, Draco."

His answer was locking lips with her again. The Slytherin "King" laid himself over top of her and flung his tongue in between her lips. One hand wormed its way up the side of her body and under the folds of her sweater. Furious, Viviel kneeded Draco in the stomach and pushed him off the side of the couch.

She stood over him, quivering with rage. "Don't touch me like that again." And grabbing her bag, Viviel stormed upstairs.  



End file.
